Aeternum
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Ia tidaklah buta, ia tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Hanya saja jiwanya masih berada di dunia saat Kuroko masih ada. / KiKuro


"Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi! Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Cengiran itu menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Ah, aku membuat omelet untuk kita berdua! Sebentar ya, Kurokocchi. Nanti omelet-nya gosong '_ssu_!"

Ia mengedipkan matanya sebelum bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengangkat masakannya yang sudah dibiarkannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mengedipkan mata dan melempar sebuah senyum cerah pada sebuah bangku kosong tak berpenghuni sebelum ia bergegas.

* * *

**Aeternum**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Aeternum © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Kau tahu, kemarin _manager_-ku menceramahiku lagi '_ssu_," bibir tipis itu maju beberapa milimeter lebih dari biasanya, tanda bahwa ia mengambek. "Wanita tua itu bilang kalau aku kaku! Padahal aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik, kau percaya, kan?!"

"Ah! Lalu, baru saja tadi Kasamatsu-senpai bilang padaku aku tidak boleh bercanda! Padahal kan, aku tidak pernah bercanda!"

"Aku selalu serius dalam latihan basket, apalagi pertandingan! Lalu ia bilang aku harus serius kalau tidak kita akan kalah! Aku selalu mencoba yang terbaik demi Kaijou '_ssu_!"

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mendengar akan hal ini, Kurokocchi? Katanya Akashicchi menyuruh kita semua untuk berkumpul nanti saat liburan musim panas! Uwaa, pasti ia akan mengajak kita ke pantai, kan?!"

"Secara jelasnya sih, aku juga belum tahu. Aku baru dengan saja dari Aominecchi yang ngaku-ngaku kalau ia disuruh Momocchi untuk memberitahukanku! Pfft, padahal aku tahu dia menyukaiku!"

"Tapi tenang saja '_ssu_! Aku pasti akan tetap bersama dengan Kurokocchi, aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari Kurokocchi!"

"Lalu tadi saat pelajaran matematika—"

Ucapan si model pirang yang tak berujung itu terhenti begitu saja begitu bel rumahnya ditekan. Ia langsung memalingkan kepalanya dengan wajah gembira.

"Sepertinya itu Momocchi '_ssu_! Ia sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan menemani _kita_ untuk bermain di hari Minggu ini!" Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"Momocchi!" Kedua manik sewarna madu itu membulat ketika mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu berdiri di depan pintu.

Momoi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ki-chan, selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang, Momocchi! Ayo, masuk dulu '_ssu_! E-_etto_... kau bawa apa?" Pikirannya terfokuskan pada keranjang yang dibawa oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sebagai tangapan. "Roti, bukan buatanku. Aku terpaksa membelinya di toko tadi karena tidak keburu."

Walaupun sebenarnya Kise memanjatkan terima kasihnya pada Tuhan karena ia tak perlu merasakan masakan Momoi yang diluar kata manusiawi.

"A-ahaha begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, aku mau yang keju! Ada, kan? Ah, jangan bilang kau lupa membeli yang _vanilla_, Momocchi! Kurokocchi kan sangat menyukainya '_ssu_!"

Justru cengiran polos yang ditampilkan sang model malah menarik ke bawah ujung bibir Momoi.

Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen pribadi Kise—yang diakuinya juga milik Kurokocchi tercintanya—setelah dipersilahkan oleh si tuan rumah.

Apartemen ini tidak berubah banyak semenjak ia datang terakhir kalinya, masih saja berantakan.

Batinnya berputar pada dua bulan yang lalu, saat Kuroko masih ada—

"Kurokocchi! Lihat, Momocchi benar-benar datang!" Hanya saja gadis itu tidak tega untuk melenyapkan senyum di wajah teman yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan memberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya.

Dan sekarang mereka—Kise dan Momoi—duduk di kursi meja makan, berhadapan, mengisi dua kursi di antara empat yang ada.

"Ki-chan ambil yang keju, ya." Momoi tersenyum simpul saat temannya itu sudah membuka kemasan plastiknya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil yang vanil—"

"Jangan '_ssu_!" Kini ia cemberut sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Momoi, menahan agar gadis itu tidak menarik roti dengan krim _vanilla_ yang berada di keranjang yang dibawanya. "Itu punya Kurokocchi!"

Gadis itu hampir lupa, dengan segera senyum hambar diulumnya. "Iya, maafkan aku. Aku ambil yang cokelat saja."

Momoi mulai membuka kemasannya, menggigitnya sedikit kemudian mengunyahnya. Tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya teralih saat suara dari seorang Kise Ryouta masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kurokocchi, kan suka _vanilla_, kan? Kalau begitu cepat dimakan! Sebelum nanti Momocchi memakannya!" Gelak tawa diderai oleh pemuda dengan bakat _copycat_ itu.

Senyum hambar yang diulas Momoi itu merekah, ia semakin merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati.

"Momocchi," kepalanya terpaksa diangkatnya saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Nanti habis ini kita nonton televisi bertiga, yuk! Aku dengar katanya ada acara yang menarik!"

Momoi masih mempertahankan senyumannya begitu otaknya berhasil mencerna kalimat itu dalam sepersekian ratus detik. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tidak memberi jawaban berupa kata-kata.

Bertiga, bukan berdua.

Kise bangkit begitu ia menyelesaikan potongannya yang terakhir dan berjalan menuju sofa. Melihat hal itu, Momoi pun buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan menyusulnya.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, Momocchi," lagi-lagi kikikan yang sama. "Kurokocchi juga belum selesai makan, tidak akan kutinggal, kok."

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku," Momoi memaksakan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, semakin lama rasanya semakin menyakitkan, lebih lagi ia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tak boleh menyakiti si pirang ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo duduk di sini! Kurokocchi sudah selesai!" Kise menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ada di sampingnya, otomatis Momoi berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di tempat yang ditepuknya barusan.

Bukannya menyambut, Kise malah cemberut dan berteriak. "Ehh?! Itu tempat Kurokocchi biasa duduk '_ssu_! Biasanya dia yang di tengah, kan?"

Kali ini Momoi begitu kaget, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan duduk di sisi kanan sofa karena Kise berada di sisi kiri sofa dan sepertinya Kuroko berada di tengah.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa melupakan komentator tidak sah ini.

"Kurokocchi! Lihat, anjingnya lucu sekali!"

"Ahh, manisnya! Bagaimana jika kita membeli satu, Kurokocchi?"

"Wah! Tampaknya ada diskon di Maji Burger! Nanti kita beli minuman kesukaanmu banyak-banyak, ya!"

"Kurokocchi, kita tidak akan berpisah seperti pasangan itu, kan? K-kurokocchi, mereka kasihan sekali..."

Momoi hanya dapat terdiam sepanjang acara televisi yang mereka nonton dengan siaran yang berbeda-beda. Apalagi perkataan terakhir Kise, ia kaget sekali untuk yang kali ini.

Batinnya diam-diam menertawakan temannya itu, miris. Tertawa pahit seperti mengatakan "kau sudah berpisah beberapa waktu yang lalu".

"_Na_, Momocchi!" Dan pikirannya buyar begitu saja. Momoi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seulas senyum untuknya.

"Apa menurutmu aku dan Kurokocchi akan bersama hingga akhirnya?" Gadis itu tidak mampu mematahkan senyuman polos yang terulas di pemain Kaijou nomor enam itu.

Perlahan, terpaksa, ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya kalian akan terus bersama."

Dan air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya.

.

_"Dai-chan! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

_"Satsuki, kemana saja kau? Kau terlambat sekali."_

_"Dai-chan! Ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu, kan?! Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi!"_

_"Haah, untuk apa kau mengetahuinya, Satsuki? Bahkan kau sudah sangat terlambat."_

_"Aku tidak peduli, katakan pada! Katakan padaku sekarang, Dai-chan, sekarang! Kataka—" Ia berhenti begitu sebulir air mata mengenai pipinya. Dan saat ia menatap lawan bicaranya, tampaknya Aomine Daiki lah penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu._

_"Tetsu sudah tidak ada, Satsuki," ia mengulas senyum miris dan saat itu juga Momoi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Penyakit itu membawanya pergi."_

_Hal pertama yang menyakitkan dirinya; kematian Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik, meskipun pada akhirnya hujan menggantikan sinar terang yang mencangkup jangkauan yang cukup luas._

_Bersamaan dengan langit yang menangis, banyak orang mengurai air mata. Termasuk Momoi sendiri, gadis itu tengah menangis dalam dukanya atas kepergian teman yang begitu disayanginya, yang dicintainya._

_Sebelum menyeka air mata, irisnya menangkap siluet kuning yang berdiri agak jauh dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta yang berdiri disana?_

_Dan yang dilakukan Kise bukanlah menangis seperti halnya orang-orang yang berada di sini, ia hanya tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, tampaknya sedang mengobrol dan berbicara. Kemudian memberikan setangkai bunga matahari pada ruang kosong yang berada di hadapannya._

_Hatinya terasa tertusuk begitu ia mendengar nama Kuroko Tetsuya terucap dari mulut Kise._

_Dan hal kedua yang menyakitkan dirinya; Kise tampaknya berpikir bahwa Kuroko belum pergi—entah Kuroko memang berada di sana atau jiwanya terganggu._

.

_Ada yang bilang, rumah adalah tempat dimana ada orang lain yang masih memikirkanmu, peduli padamu. _

_Maka dari itu, jaga baik-baik Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan. Jagalah ia baik-baik dalam rumah hatimu, dan jangan buang ia begitu saja begitu kau mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya._

_._

_._

**End**

**[15.04.14]**


End file.
